


Are you ever truly not Alone?

by angelofcomfort15



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Death Wish, Depression, Doomed Timelines, Explicit Language, Loneliness, M/M, References to Depression, Reflection, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofcomfort15/pseuds/angelofcomfort15
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to Error Sans? Before he became who he was and what made him who he would be known for?Sit back and enjoy this trip down into the dark spiral of tragedy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First post so we will see how this goes. i am mainly posting this to help with my own mental issues and figured I have written as Error long enough that I want to share.
> 
> I do have headcanons for him and his relationships with different characters. Please if you do not agree with them simply move on to a different story.
> 
> Thank you
> 
> PS this is a teaser into further chapters as I am at work right now

What do you do when the person you cherish more than your own life is suffering worse than you thought you deserved? 

When the pain continues no matter what is  **patched** or  **fixed**?

If you were finally brought to the crossroads of making one decision to another, how do  _you_ decide?

I think most of you scumbags would be greedy and decide what would work best for yourselves. Thats how humans usually work, always seeking the best outcome for themselves.

See, I never was like that back then. Never fucking looked out for myself and maybe that is why He suffered so much before I...

You love someone with your entire being you take care of them, right? Fuck.

You dont know how hard it is to know that no matter what you do there is always  _something_ opposing you. Someone else holds the strings to your life, your story, and you would do  **anything** to get that control back.

I did anything, everything, all of it.

Fuck my head hurts, I need a nap.


	2. Tear You Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you know what it feels like to tear someone apart? 
> 
> Feeling their dust upon your hands?
> 
> Get on My level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems I am always writing when I have downtime at work. 
> 
> I do not own Error but this version, this telling of him is my own.

He struggled to come through timeline after timeline. Each time it seemed something else came out as wrong. Whether it was his head missing or his speech broken when he spoke to me.

Could you hold it together while everything fell apart around you?

Even the kid seemed to be at a loss with the varying differences in the mess of the Underground. Monsters all around became increasingly concerned whether something of their own were going to be the next to disappear. Some even said that the Surface might have been concerned as well.

I lost my voice at one time, unable to scream my horror out while I watched him try to be the best brother he could muster. I never deserved how good he was to me. 

" It hurts Sans...It hurts."

My hands were tied in the decision I made. He needed to go to sleep and no feel the agony he seemed to be expressing over.

His cries still haunt me.

 


End file.
